User talk:RoseForever
] I think she's still ignoring you. She's still pretty angry after all that has happened. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll let her know :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Nvm My Fb Got Stamp but i had Give Phone Nuber So I'm So Happy Btw Did your Stella fb got Hacked? Dude Read her Thing She Wrote! ->>>https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005646578740&ref=tn_tnmn#!/bloom.domino.549?fref=ts Is Not True Please Reade ikr StêłłzSûnshînɇ (talk) 00:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) hi Rose how are you today?ScarlethX (talk) 00:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Plz accept my friend request on FB! It's Najmah Aldzikra! 02:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) FINE IF POSSIBLE COULD YOU MAKE ME A SIG?ScarlethX (talk) 14:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) OH AND COULD YOU BE MY BFF PLEASEScarlethX (talk) 14:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) the background aqua the words red with ♥ScarlethX:Fairy of the Dragon Flame♥ or you can choose the wording and thnx!ScarlethX (talk) 16:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) thanks very much:D so you said you want tro know me more? HI rose!:D could you make me a lot of talkboxes like you have if it is not too much trouble please that previous message was sent by me ScarlethX :D on top of this oneScarlethX (talk) 00:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rutchell. I think you are having problems in the wikia, and I' reminding you, dont worry, I'm still your friend. If you are leaving, we'll keep in touch in DP or DF wikia. Aww, I'm so sad you're leaving this wikia :(!!! 05:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, please don't leave :( I know I can't stop you from leaving, but I know a lot of people here will miss you. I know Rose keeps ignoring you, but you are still are great editor and lots of people here appreciate your editing. Don't go D: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) the ones of the fairyt fans i want them the same like you have them stella,musa,flora,aisha,roxy,bloom,and tecna for the i donot understand i want it saying Winx Club sig what are we supposed to do again time we don't understand! I want 14 like you have if that is not alot ^.^! You can choose the colors text color line and pics yourself you can decide i want all the one you have but not all the same and Thanks I owe you!:D:D:D!ScarlethX (talk) 18:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) THE PICS colors text colors line color for All the Talkboxes (Winx Club Fairy fan pages you can choose yourself! Roxy tecna ,musa flora bloom aisha Stella) Sad talkbox Slogan Diaspro Sky does not love you Bloom he hates you time:No that is not true you choose pic Shocked Winx Club look at the ocean! time:it is filled with trash you choose pic Confused Winx CLub what are we supposed to do again? Time We do not understand Angry Bloom-Thats it Trix I have had it with you Time You are not going to ruin Christmas For the Bff for the new users and helping talkbox it is your choice for the pics color text color etc ScarlethX (talk) 00:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HE PICS colors text colors line color for All the Talkboxes (Winx Club Fairy fan pages you can choose yourself! Roxy tecna ,musa flora bloom aisha Stella) For the Bff for the new users and helping talkbox it is your choice for the pics color text color etc slogans for Sad talkbox Slogan Diaspro Sky does not love you Bloom he hates you time:No that is not true you choose pic slogan for Shocked Winx Club look at the ocean! time:it is filled with trash you choose pic slogan for Confused Winx Club what are we supposed to do again? Time We do not understand slogan and pic for Angry talkbox Bloom-Thats it Trix I have had it with you Time You are not going to ruin Christmas got it ScarlethX (talk) 00:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay Rutchelle. Sorry, I don't have Facebook, but I don't really believe in myths or things such as ghosts. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't really at the moment Rutchelle. I'm supposed to be doing my homework :/ I have so much to do thanks to the School Band practises :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I have to design a boomerang. Oh, I'm fine :)! How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I think StellaForever has a swearing problem. On Disney Fairies wiki she wrote a single swear word on a userpage and also called me a swear word on another wiki. I then told her swearing is for people with little vocabulary to express themselves and she never did it after that. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh that vandalizing contributor? Whoever that person is, he/she is very annoying @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) you can chooseScarlethX (talk) 21:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I'm good too. I just finished making my Greek signature which says "May the odds be in your favor" :P! Thanks Rutchelle. I seem to be changing everything today - my avatar, my userpage, my signatures :P! :(! Oh, what was it about? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks!remember 14 talkboxes all the ones you have and tell me how do you use them like when you use your talkboxes like this one you go and thanks! Oh okay. Well, she doesn't like talking about you and she tells me that she could never forgive you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe. Oh, I'm sorry about that. Okay, um, Disney Fairies chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) When? bc i didn't ok ok just tell me how to do them please!ScarlethX (talk) 23:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm Going chnage My Name to (Flora) But wht to? i want it like u did Like StellzSunshine How about FlôŕäÑätûŕê FlôŕzÑätûŕê Ok but whitch Name.And Yes i do watch it Hi Rutchelle, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rutchelle :) You go to Church? I've never actually been... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, my mum and dad are religious, we just don't go to church for some reason... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow. No arms and legs. Poor him :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes. We'll have too. I wish these people would just stop copying! What enjoyment do they get if it isn't even typed in their own words @@? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but not many are active. On Camp Half-Blood wiki they have 4 433 users, yet only 149 of those are active @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC)